


Pay No Attention to the Man at Gibbs's Desk

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Oh, don’t mind me.”
Kudos: 34





	Pay No Attention to the Man at Gibbs's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 673 "carry on"

“Hey, Ducky,” said McGee.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” the older man said, and headed straight for Gibbs’s desk.

“Uh, sure.”

“Right,” added Torres. “The victim’s phone records show…”

He trailed off and McGee frowned. “Show…?”

“Uh… Sorry, nothing. Just…”

Both agents frowned as Ducky began opening desk drawers – he smiled, “Carry on, gentlemen.”

“Right,” said McGee. “I checked the victim’s GPS and… seriously, Ducky, can we help you with something?”

“No, no, I’m just looking for – Aha!” Envelope in hand, Ducky left the bullpen.

“We’re never going to find out what that is, are we?” said Torres.

McGee snorted. “Nope.” 

THE END


End file.
